Kirby: Dream Adventure
Kirby: Dream Adventure is a fan game created by GamerAwesomeStuff. Storyline A Peaceful day in Cappy Town... Til one of King Dedede's Monsters attacked. Kirby, Keeby, Red Kirby, Green Kirby and Blue Kirby come in on warpstars. They ram into the monster knocking them down KOing them. Suddenly 7 Shiny Brights fly out of King Dedede's Castle and land at random areas. What are those shiny bright lights? Star Rods. Kirby and company chase after them. King Dedede then sends his monsters and minions after Kirby and company.. Playable Characters Areas World 1: Green Grassy Lands The first Star Rod is here. Go though this grass area fighting King Dedede's basic minions. At the boss stage you must battle Lololo and Lalala at their castle. When the normal boss of the grass area Whispy Woods was too weak to be a boss fight. World 2: Robotic Roots A Forest filled with.... Metal roots? There is a factory near the end of this huge forest. Inside that forest you must avoid poison and fight King Dedede's minions. At the end you must go inside the factory. Two levels inside. Once you go to the Boss Stage inside the factory.. A Huge Robot Waddle Doo named Robo Doo comes. It will fire huge attacks that are like a Waddle Doo's attack. It also shoots Waddle Doos if you don't have a power up. Bandana Dee is controlling Robo Dee. One small problem though: The players must stand on four spinning platforms... While they fall out of the sky. Robo Doo will be using jet feet to fly. But once they defeat Robo Doo they explode dropping the Star Rod. World 3: Cake Clouds Kirby and company fly to Cake Clouds on Warpstars. They knew that another Star Rod was there... Why? Kracko's new Castle is in Cake Clouds. The first few levels are going around the clouds. They try to find Kracko's 2nd Castle. Afterwards you end up there. A few more levels.. And once you reach the top of the castle where the Boss Fight is... You prepare to battle Kracko... But suddenly.. King Dedede comes down in a hot air balloon! Escargoon is next to him, too. They start throwing bombs down destroying the Castle! You then must escape.. But Kracko will attack you while you escape. If you make it to the end of the Castle you must battle Kracko. But if you defeat him before you get there then you just run. Once you escape the Castle you find the 3rd Star Rod! World 4: Waddle Waves Bandana Dee had the 4th Star Rod and escaped to Waddle Waves... It's a resort where Waddle Dees slack off. Hopefully King Dedede does not find this area.. This is one of the funniest worlds. You get to surf though part of it along with fighting Waddle Dees and eating food you find. You also get to ride hot air balloons. Although... At the end of the World... Bandana Dee is prepared for revenge after losing when trying to protect King Dedede in Super Star Ultra. And failing to win the arena in Super Star Ultra... And then losing his Robo Doo at Robotic Roots. This time. He is for real. You are on a bridge.. When suddenly missiles come up and destroy the bridge. You fall down and some blocks will fall down for you to stand on. A huge robot flies up and Bandana Dee is inside it. He shoots missiles at you. And you must attack the glass on the robot. When defeating Bandana Dee's revenge the robot explodes and falls out of the sky. The 4th Star Rod appears while the players land on the ground. World 5: Frozen Fort King Dedede's small frozen fort is hidden in the Ice Islands. Kirby and company go though the cold areas. While battling your way though frozen monsters and slippery areas. Not much to it. But once you get to the frozen fort you find.. King Dedede and the 5th Star Rod! Once defeating him, he jumps in a hot air balloon and flees. He did drop the Star Rod. World 6: Lava Land A firey land.. Try not to get burned. One of the last Star Rods is hidden in the volcano. Kirby and company run to the volcano. The enemies here are bigger and are harder to kill.. Its unknown how they got bigger. Kirby and company then made it to the Volcano later on. They see... Wiz (Boss Fight from Amazing Mirror)! He was turning King Dedede's Minions huge! He saw Kirby and company he then turned himself huge and prepared for battle. Once defeating him he drops the 6th Star Rod and explodes. World 7: The Halberd The final Star Rod is here.. Kirby and company fly towards the Halberd and get blast by the cannons and land on the deck. The first level then starts. You must go though the deck fighting enemies. Then battle Metal Lobster. The engines blow you away while fighting Metal Lobster though. The team jumped on a Warpstar and fly back on quickly. They smashed though it and landed inside. You go though more levels inside. While then you must battle the Meta-Knights. The wings then explode while the Halberd is about to crash into Orange Ocean. You then must go though two levels. The first one is a tilted stage though smashed parts of the Halberd. And then the final one. You must use the sword to battle Metaknight for the final Star Rod! World 8: Popstar's Moon The Halberd crashes into the ocean while Kirby and company escaped. But Metaknight flew out while the Halberd crashed. With all 7 Star Rods... Nightmare comes out of a portal near Cappy Town. He is in his ball form and he flys to Popstar's Moon. This final boss is similar to the final bosses of Kirby's Adventure and Kirby Nightmare in Dream Land. The first phase is fighting the ball form of Nightmare while chasing him to the moon. If you do not defeat him in time... He will escape while the players die. If you do defeat him in time he flys to Popstar's Moon. While you chase him and prepare for the final battle! .... After defeating him in his witch mode. Peace was restored to Dream Land... Kirby and company return to Cappy Town. King Dedede then found the KOed Waddle Dees at Waddle Waves. Then fired most of them. And blew up the place like he did with Kracko's 2nd Castle... Metaknight returned to King Dedede's Castle with his minions. And Nightmare was defeated for.. The 3rd or 4th time.. No clue which time but its most likley for him to return agian! THE END! Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games